fliplineforumfancharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Coco Chaodiamond
"HI~! Like my hat?" 'Corinna "Coco" Spencer Chaodiamond '''is a character created by AyKooChao, who will finish this page later. History Under construction... Coco was born in Milwith, Miptown on the 23rd of January W1816, three minutes before her younger twin sister Kiki. (Don't bring that up, though, or Coco will meeble about it for hours.) She was the first daughter and second child of Elliott and Vanessa Spencer. Coco was twelve years old when Consistency Nottagen forgot that she was the Grand Supreme Mip and the Mipdom was passed on to some random weirdo. This weirdo, Ay-Koo Tay-Bay Creativa Incredulous Onomatopoeia Clickpencil Chao, invited Coco's family to live with her in Mipley Mansion. They accepted, and one month later, the Spencers made the trip from Milwith to Santrell, where they took up residence on the second floor of the mansion. In W317, she got a part-time job at Papa's Donuteria, but was fired after three hours for causing the Infamous Strawberry Icing Incident. One month later, after she managed to wash all the pink out of her hair, she started working at Papa's Cheeseria instead, to the annoyance of her new co-worker Ramona Vega. Personality Under contruction... Coco is an upbeat and energetic cornflake who is rarely completely serious about anything. Relationships Under construction... Kiki Coco's closest friend is her twin sister Kiki. Len ''"I had to do it, Len! It's for your own good!" "Coco, I spent four days on that!" Coco and her older brother, Len, don't always get along. Coco often annoys Len by (pick one) shredding/scrunching/hiding/eating/flushing/vacuuming up his homework, believing that she's "saving" him from it. Bug Ramona Carrie Mimi Piper Emily Skye Orders See above... Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Medium Cup *Strawberry *Mint Syrup *Chunky Blend *Strawberry Mousse *Wildberry Derps *Cookie *Cherry *Cookie Papa's Donuteria *Chocolate Ring Donut with Strawberry Jam *Sky Blue Icing *Strawberry Drizzle *Rainbow Sprinkles *Blueberry French Cruller with Blackberry Jam *Strawberry Icing *Blue Moon Drizzle *Chocolate Chips *Chocolate Ring Donut with Strawberry Jam *Strawberry Icing *Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Chips Papa's Pancakeria HD *Blueberry Waffle *Chocolate Chips *Blueberry Waffle *Strawberry Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Orange Juice with Cocoa Holiday (Sugarplex Film Fest) *Chocolate Waffle *Raisin Duds *Chocolate Waffle *Butterzinger Syrup *3 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Fizzo Gold with Cocoa Papa's Pizzeria HD *Thick Crust *Creamy Garlic Sauce with Papa's Cheese Blend *6 Pineapples (left) *4 Salami (right, bottom left) *2 Mushrooms (top) *Regular Bake *6 Slices Quotes "Workin' at the Cheeseria~! Meltin' Fiery Flatbreads all day~!" -Coco singing in the Mipmobile (and annoying Ramona) on the way to work. "Sorry, I had to do that. She was startin' to speak in code..." -Coco explaining why she just threw her phone into some pancake batter. "Dude, I don't even like Hyper Green." -What Coco says to anyone, male or female, who suggests that she's had too much Hyper Green. "I just don't know what went wrong! Is it my hat?" -Coco getting confused about something. "There! That homework's never gonna annoy anyone again~" -Coco after shredding her homework in the kitchen sink. Trivia In-Universe Trivia *She is, and always has been, scared of tomatoes. No one knows why. **She screams 5.8 times per day on average. Avoiding tomatoes can be tricky. *When she was eleven, she went through a phase where she spelt her name "Koko". **According to Kiki, this is the most annoying thing she's ever done on purpose. Ramona would disagree, however... *She has accidentally destroyed the Pancakeria twice. *She has made more than 850 hats since she was ten. Most of them only take less than half an hour to finish. *75% of the sandwiches thrown in Miptown were made by Coco. *She dreams of being a movie director. *Her MeebleIt screen name is ChocoHats. *She doesn't get dizzy. *She thinks the word "waffle" is hilarious for some reason. *She once tricked Sarge Fan into drinking Wild Onion Sauce mixed with toothpaste, resulting in a hole in the universe and a Hyper Green flood. Don't ask. *Her favourite song is 'Brave' by Sara Bareilles, closely followed by 'Cornflakeses Rule the World' by... some currently nameless Wherev group, I guess. Fourth-Wall-Breaky Stuff *Coco was originally a Sonic FC. *AyKooChao entered her in Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2017, but she didn't make it into the top 32. *As of the 23rd of September, 2018, Coco has the most alternate outfits of all AyKooChao's FCs. *Her Style H was designed by Ianiant. Order Tickets Coco'sFreezeriaToGoOrder.png|Coco's Freezeria To Go! order Coco's Donuteria order.png|Coco's Donuteria regular order Coco's Pancakeria HD order.png|Coco's Pancakeria HD regular order Coco's Pancakeria HD order (H).png|Coco's Pancakeria HD order during Sugarplex Film Fest Coco's Pizzeria HD order.png|Coco's Pizzeria HD regular order Gallery Coco14.jpg|Just Coco. Coco GIMP.jpg|Old GIMP-only picture of Coco. Coco + Choco-Chan.jpg|Choconut~ ♥︎ Reqweeted by Zuki. Pyramid.jpg|Reqweeted by Ianiant. Did Coco see a tomato?.jpg|Would someone get that tomato out of here? Also reqweeted by Ianiant. Ketchup Head.JPEG|Don't ask. Just don't. Also reqweeted by Ianiant. KikiAndCocoFuture.JPEG|Kiki and Coco, four years older. CocoPinkOutline.JPEG|Another random Coco. Coco.jpg|Portrait from 2017. Waiting at Powder Point.jpg|Coco wants to play a minigame with Choco at Powder Point. Reqweets and Tributes Emily and Coco.png|Coco with Ianiant's Emily Coco by Zuki.png|Coco drawn by Zuki. Coco by Doki.png|Coco drawn by DokiDokiTsuna. Coco chaodiamond by diastrivelvet-dbydm2l.jpg|Coco drawn by DiastriVelvet. Coco JEBZ.jpg|Coco drawn by Brother Z of JEBZ Komics. Papa Louie Pals Tomatophobia P1.JPG|Tomatophobia, part one Tomatophobia P2.JPG|Tomatophobia, part two Tomatophobia P3.JPG|Tomatophobia, part three Coco Makes A Scene.JPG|Freaking out at the Freezeria Coco Makes a Scene II.JPG|Coco's tomatophobia rears its ugly head yet again. Category:AyKooChao's Category:Female Characters Category:Custom Workers